Summer Time!
by TheMikoShivae
Summary: It's Kagome's summer vacation!  What could happen in that span of time?  Read to find out!Rated for possible future content.  Do not read if you are under age 16.
1. Summer Vacation!

-1Summer Time!

**Disclaimer: No Matter How Much I wish I did, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other wonderful characters by Rumiko Takahashi.**

**A/N: This is my first FanFic, I hope you enjoy! I am currently having a bit of writers block on chapter 3 though, so when you review, help give me some ideas, because I can not update if I don't get past the writers block there.**

Chapter 1: Summer Vacation!

Kagome Comes home from school, and as usual runs in and says a quick hello to her mother before sprinting upstairs to her room to pack. She is very happy today, as it was the last day of middle school. Next year she would be going to high school! This also meant that she had the whole summer to spend in the feudal era without having to worry about tests or homework. It also means spending more time with Inuyasha, that stubborn hanyou, and her other friends from there, Miroku Sango and of course the cuddly Shippo.

She opens the door to her room and starts packing, not even paying attention to the big lump in her bed. She picks out three outfits to pack and a fourth to change into. She strips down to her underwear and is just about to put on the outfit when she hears a snore coming from her bed. She whirls around immediately and starts screaming. This of course wakes up the lump in her bed. He looks at her for a second, wondering why she is screaming. After the initial shock of being awoken by her shrill shrieks, he realizes why she is screaming and blushes furiously. He tries to turn away but his eyes are glued to her. He gets up, intent on walking out of the room before this can get worse, but mid-stride off from her bed he hears her say his name. '_Uh-oh,'_ he thinks. "Sit!" He falls to the floor with a huge _**'THUD'**_.

_(Downstairs)_ Kagome's mom yells to Kagome, "Inuyasha is taking a nap in your bed, dear!"

Kagome sighs. "Too late Mom!" She wraps a towel around herself, deciding after that fright she could use a soothing bubble bath. Inuyasha starts to pick himself up as she walks out of her bedroom on her way to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a nice bath before we go." She says with a huff.

"O…oo..ookay," he says shakily, not wanting to get sat again. As she goes to take her bath, he goes downstairs with quite the dazed look on his face.

Kagome's mom is in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Why don't you guys wait and stay for dinner?" Inuyasha's stomach growls and he quickly obliges with a "Yes, Kagome's mom!" His keen nose can already detect the wonderful scents of her cooking, even though she had only just begun.

Just as Kagome's mom finished cooking dinner, Kagome comes downstairs in her new summer dress. Inuyasha, without realizing, turned beet red and stared at her like she was an angel straight from Heaven itself.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" She asked.

He turns even more read and turns away. "Nothing."

"Then why were you staring at me like that? Is my dress ugly? I knew it. You hate it, don't you?" She starts to sob.

"No, no, no…. it's not like that at all! It's just…" He stutters.

"Just what? Just plain ugly. It probably makes me look fat, doesn't it?" She says as he continues to redden.

"No, Kagome! It's not like that! I've just never seen you wear something like THAT."

Kagome's mom pipes in, "Honey, you look wonderful. I think that's the point he was trying to get across." Her mom says with that familiar smile on her face.

After eating her mother's wonderful cooking, Kagome ran upstairs to finish packing, leaving Inuyasha downstairs, alone with her mother. Kagome's Mom smiled. "Kagome is very excited about her summer vacation. She can spend more time enjoying her company without having to worry about school for a while."

Inuyasha blushes. "Uh-huh."

Her mother continues, "I made some extra food for you guys to take back with you."

A few minutes later, Kagome comes downstairs with her backpack slung over her shoulder. Her mom hands her the food and gives her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks mom!" Kagome says, running out the door towards the well. Inuyasha walks out behind her, seemingly lost in thought for once.


	2. Back In Time!

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, though Kami, I wish I did, even if just for a night….. winks**

Chapter 2: Back in Time

Back in the Feudal Era once again, they head towards the village. Inuyasha still seems a bit too quiet.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Keh. Nothing." Hey says trying to sound non-chalant and his usual self. But Kagome knows better now, after a year with him.

"Liar! Why can't you tell me the truth for once? Why do you keep everything from me? You never tell me what you're thinking! Can't you be a little more consid…" She is cut off by a serious glare from him.

A figure comes to the edge of the village. "Not even back for 10 minutes and you two are already bickering? Welcome back Kagome!" The figure calls.

"Shippo!" Kagome calls as she sets down and opens her pack. "Her you go, Shippo. I thought you would like this!" She hands him a beautifully carved miniature fox ornament.

"I love it! Thank you Kagome!" Shippo excitedly says.

Out of the darkening shadows two more figures appear.

"Welcome back, Kagome!" Sango squeals.

"You look amazing tonight, Kagome!" States the lecherous monk. This earns him an evil glare from Sango.

Kagome blushes. "Thank you, Miroku." She says as she glares at the hanyou out of the corner of her eye. "At least SOMEONE noticed."

"I noticed too, Kagome!" Shippo pipes up. "Please don't include me in with that baka." He points accusingly at Inuyasha.

"Hey, what did I do wrong now?" Inuyasha roared, ready to pound that little runt of a kitsune.

The monk tapped his shoulder and proceeded to announce, "What Shippo is trying to say is that you should tell Kagome that she looks pretty."

"Why would I tell her she's pretty?" Inuyasha yells, the blush deepening. "You and Shippo already told her, why would it make a difference if I said it?" He says, regretting it a moment later when he feels a fiery glare behind him. "K-Kagome. That's not what I meant. I didn't mean you weren't pretty. I just don't understand why it's such a big deal for me to say it." Too late…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" She then turned to Sango. "I feel like going to the hot springs, how about you?" Sango immediately agreed and off they went before Inuyasha could get up from being sat to stop them.

Inuyasha gets up a few minutes later, cursing under his breath. "What the hell did she do that for?"

"Well, if you had just followed out advice, it may not have happened." Miroku said with a grin. "Women need to be told this things, especially when they go out of their way to look nice for us."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" The hanyou says looking very confused.

"He means that Kagome was trying to look nice for you, and you couldn't even acknowledge that for her, BAKA!" Shippo shouts as he throws a stone at Inuyasha's head.

"Why you little runt!" Inuyasha starts chasing the young fox. Shippo runs off into the forest, headed to the hot spring in hopes of Kagome's protection.

----------------------------------------Hot Springs---------------------------------------------

Sango and Kagome are relaxing easily in the warm water. Kagome is frustrated by Inuyasha and his cold heart towards her. "He couldn't even say I looked nice." Kagome thought aloud without realizing.

"I'm sure he didn't mean for what he said to come out the way it did, Kagome. You know he's not exactly the master of words." Sango giggles as she says this.

"I know, but he was so heartless about it, that's what hurts me most. He didn't even say he was sorry."

"You really didn't give him much of a chance Kagome."

"Well I guess I did go a bit overboard with the sit command." As she said this they heard a loud '_Thud'_ from behind them shortly followed by Shippo jumping into Kagome's arms.

"He's going to kill me!" The kitsune proclaimed.

"Is that so? Well, I am sure if you SIT here _'Thud' _in my lap, then you will be safe." She giggles as she hears cursing.

"Inuyasha, can you please turn around so we can get dressed?" Sango asks of the bewildered hanyou.

"Feh, whatever, as long as that wench doesn't use that word again."

"What word? Oh, do you mean sit?" _'Thud'_

"Hey, I said don't use it!'

"Well maybe you should learn some manners and I wouldn't have to."

"Feh, whatever, wench."

"SIT, SIT, SIT!" _'THUD, THUD, THUD!'_

Sango and Shippo used this time to escape back to the village. They really didn't feel like watching this go on all night.

Inuyasha finally got up and looked around. "Where'd Shippo and Sango go?"

"They probably got tired of your dirty mouth and went back to the village." Kagome sighed. "Will you please turn around so I can get dressed?"

"Feh, whatever." He turned around and pretended indifference while she got dressed.

"Okay, I'm dressed." She said and started walking up the hill towards the village. As she said this, Inuyasha turned around and let out a gasp of awe before he realized it and could stop it from coming out. "What? She questioned.

"Nothing." He said blushing profusely, as she continued on back to the village. He couldn't tell her how beautiful she looked just then, without probably getting sat. But it wasn't just the beauty she radiated that made him gasp. It was a combination of that and her freshly bathed scent that had intoxicated him. If only he was worthy of her. Then he could have been a little freer about the way she made him feel. Alas, he was a hanyou, and that made him unworthy of her. Hanyous were cast away like garbage, not meant to have friends, a mate, or a family.

**A/N: Ah. Chapter two! I would like to thank you for the wonderful reviews. I hope you guys continue to read. I would like to give a special thanks to gen'ei honsho, who was wonderful enough to give me some ideas to help with my blockage. I am now working on chapter 4 thanks to her. (The only reason I am not on chapter 5 or beyond is work has been hectic lately and I really haven't gotten the chance to get in that next scene. giggles I love making people laugh! Read and Review please. No flaming. hates flamers but constructive criticisms is always welcome! (i.e.: if you don't like something, don't just tell me you hate it, help me make it better by telling me what could make it better :D)**


	3. Insensitive

-1_A/N: Hey all! Thanks for the reviews so far! I am not completely happy with this chappie, but I need to do this to move on with the story, otherwise I will never update. If I find a better way to do this, then I may change it in the future, but it stays this way for now. Ah, and everyone seems a bit OOC to me in this chappie, but maybe it's just me? Oh well._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, though I would love to have him chained to my bed!**_

_**Chapter 3: Insensitive **_

Back at the village, the group ate their dinner of fresh fish and stew. Everyone was sitting together eating, except for the half-demon. After tonight's events, he didn't feel like being social, nor did he feel he was worthy to talk to her anyways.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing. Why would you say such a stupid thing, monk?"

"Gee, maybe because you are sitting in a corner, pouting, not talking to any of us?"

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you right now, is that okay? I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha says before stomping off into the forest.

Everyone then looks at Kagome. "What?"

"I think you should go talk to him."

"Why me?"

"Because I think he feels the need to talk to you, but is too ashamed to talk in public."

"Oh."

She makes her way to Goshinboku, the tree where she first met Inuyasha. She looked around, but didn't see him there, so she sat down at the base of the tree. She starts sobbing, thinking this is all her fault. If she hadn't been so insensitive, he wouldn't have run off like that.

Unbeknown to her, he was sitting at the top of that very same tree, looking at the full moon. All of a sudden he heard sobbing from down below and took a whiff of the air. _'Oh no! Why is she crying?' _ He silently hopped down to the ground. He slowly approached her, his ears drooping as he got closer. "Kagome…?"

"Inuyasha?" She said as she looked up at him through tear-filled eyes.

"I'm right here, Kagome. I would never just leave you like that. I just needed some time to think." He whispered as he pulled her close and buried his face in her hair, taking in her wondrous scent.

"I'm sorry!" She sobs. "It's all my fault! I'm so stupid!"

"It's not your fault, Kagome. I just needed a little time alone, that's all."

"Oh."

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I'm….I'm sorry for being such a baka. I wasn't paying attention to anything but my own stupid mind."

"Thank you, Inuyasha. That does make me feel a little better." She stands up and gives him a hug. His eyes go as wide as dinner plates and he gets really uncomfortable.

"Feh, it was nothing."


	4. The Sound Of Laughter!

-1**A/N: Well, I was hoping to get a few more reviews before I posted this one, but it's obviously not going to happen. So here we are. I would appreciate more reviews from you guys, especially if you enjoy the story. The less reviews I get, the less I feel like writing. Heck, if it keeps heading south, I may just stop writing it all together. Or at least write it and share it with my one seemingly loyal reviewer. Ah well. If you like it, please review, because it is knowing that people enjoy it as much as I do that keeps me going with it. Also to note, I am currently doing a nice little one-shot songfic for media miners summer contest, so if I don't update this on time, I am sorry, but I will also be posting that one-shot on FF for you all to enjoy. Ah yes… One final thing. If you so choose to, I love FANART! If you feel the desire to create a picture, I would love to see it and I will put it on my website for all to see! If you decide to do so and would like to share, send me a message! I will share it with everyone **

**Disclaimer: I only own Inu-chan in my dreams, and what wonderful dreams they are!**

**Chapter 4: The Sound Of Laughter!**

After their 'talk', they went back to the village and went to bed.

The next morning, once everyone woke up, they set out to look for the remaining jewel shards that had not been collected by either them or Naraku. A few days passed by without any leads whatsoever. On the fourth day of this adventure, the group came across a waterfall and a medium sized lake full of pristine water. Everyone jumped when a loud squeal was heard.

"Oh, Kami! This water is so beautiful! I want to swim! I even brought an extra swim suit for you Sango! Come on! Please!"

"Feh, we need to look for shards, not play in the water." the disgruntled hanyou spat.

"We haven't had any leads in forever. It's a lovely day. Why not let loose for a little while and have a bit of fun? It may even help your mood, Inuyasha." The lecherous monk smirked, hoping to see some lovely female skin.

"Fine."

"YAY!" Kagome squealed again. She then grabbed Sango and went a little ways back in the woods so they could change into the swim suits Kagome had brought.

A few minutes later, they came out of the woods. Kagome in a forest green bikini with white bows on the sides of the bottom and the beginnings of the straps. Sango was in a pink bikini with black straps and trim, and a face so red, you would have thought it was made from Inuyasha haori.

Kagome sets out a couple of towls in the sun and the girls sit down. She then digs through her pack to find her SPF 15 sun screen. She puts it on all over except for her back and hands it to Sango so she can do the same.

"We can't lotion our backs! Who wants to do it for us?" She giggles.

Miroku immediately volunteers and takes the lotion to rub it on the girls' backs. Inuyasha snatches the lotion from him before he can make a move towards the girls.

"You are not going anywhere near Kagome!"

"Why not?" Miroku asks innocently.

"Because you're a lecher, that's why!"

In the midst of their bickering the kitsune nabs the forgotten lotion and walks over to the girls silently. He starts lotioning their backs while the two bakas keep arguing. The girls are giggling about this whole scene and suddenly realization hits and the two guys look over to see Shippo lotioning the girls and grinning.

Needless to say, the guys aren't happy this fun was taken away from them and they lunge at Shippo. He takes off into the lake with the guys hot on his heels and the girls laughing hysterically.

"Now that we have sunblock, let's go over and swim near the waterfall!"

"Okay." Giggles Sango.

Half an hour later, the boys stop chasing Shippo and look to the shore, only to see the girls are no longer there. Worried, they frantically look around, spotting them moments later by the waterfall. Kagome is standing right beneath it, the water cascading down her body, rolling off of her breasts like they were another ledge of the cascade. All the boys can do is stare.

While they are distracted, Shippo decides to play a trick on Inuyasha and pulls of the hanyou's fundoshi in one quick tug. He then runs ashore and grabs the rest of Inuyasha's clothes, stashing them in a bush at the edge of the forest.

Inuyasha feels a sudden chill around his nether region and finally comes out of his trance. He looks down and starts growling ferociously. "Where is that fucking runt!?! Where is my fundoshi?" The hanyou proceeds to become enraged at the absent kitsune.

This of course gets the girls' attentions. They look over to see a butt naked Inuyasha. This then causes the whole party, except Inuyasha, to burst out in laughter. Inuyasha turns beet red and makes a bee line for the forest. This just makes everyone laugh even harder, as his genitals flop around in his haste. He finally catches sight of his clothes as he reaches the forest's edge. He grabs them and runs deeper into the woods to get away from being mocked, and to be able to put his clothes back on in peace.

Later that night, after everyone got out of the water and the laughter had dulled to a minimum, they sat and had dinner. After this of course, Inuyasha decided to stay in a tree a bit farther from camp then he normally would, sulking in depression.


End file.
